Empezar de Cero
by Premio Anual
Summary: Malfoy y Granger después de la guerra pasan a ser Draco y Hermione. Ambos vuelven fuera de lugar a Hogwarts: él sin amigos y ella sin amor... ¿serán un apoyo mutuo?... PRIMER DRAMIONE: no sean duros; REVIEWS!
1. Volviendo a Hogwarts

DISCLAIMER: nada me pertenece, solo la idea: personajes, lugares, TODO, es de J.! (y gracias a ella yo me divierto escribiendo)

Mi primer Dramione: amo esta pareja… espero no hacerlo muy largo, porque tiene un hilo bastante claro: este primer capítulo es para ubicarnos en contexto y lugar… REVIEWS, por favor…

**EMPEZAR DE CERO**

Volvían a Hogwarts después de un largo tiempo. El año anterior habían abandonado sus estudios por buscar los Horrocruxes, y ese año iban a terminar.

Todos los alumnos volverían un año atrás en sus cursos, para poder obtener la educación que les correspondía: no podían dejar pasar un año como si nada.

Es por esto que Harry, Ron y Hermione tomaron el expreso que, una vez más, los llevaría a Hogwarts, junto a sus compañeros, y Ginny, quien ese año volvía a cursar el sexto año.

-Oh, vamos, Hermione. No puedes decirme que no estamos lo suficientemente capacitados como para salir al mundo exterior!- se quejó Ron. –Tuvimos más que práctica el año pasado!

-No es suficiente, Ronald. –expuso Hermione, levantando a regañadientes la vista de "Historia de Hogwarts". –Necesitas el título escolar que avale todo lo que dices saber.

Ron soltó un bufido. Harry no había salido en su defensa. Pero sabía que él estaba de acuerdo con Hermione: ella tenía razón… siempre tenía razón.

Y pensando esto se dio vuelta y comenzó a observar los paisajes por los que el expreso pasaba.

Hermione, mientras tanto, disfrutaba de la lectura de su libro hasta que llegó a una parte que le trajo recuerdos.

"Las cocinas de Hogwarts están repletas de elfos domésticos felices, quienes reciben un salario y vacaciones gracias a los cambios producidos por la Heroína del mundo mágico…". La Historia de Hogwarts había sido reescrita por Elphias Dodge luego de la guerra, agregando a los datos antes presentes las particularidades actuales y las anteriormente obviadas.

Y Hermione no pudo evitar recordar cuando Ron habló de liberar a los elfos durante la guerra. En ese momento había creído que todo entre ellos iba a ser magnífico, y nada había resultado según lo esperado: ambos actuaban como amigos, no podían actuar como los novios que realmente eran. En esas vacaciones descubrieron que su amor era puramente fraternal, como el que compartían con Harry y Ginny.

-enseguida vuelvo.- dijo Hermione

-¿Dónde vas?- preguntó Ginny, desperezándose

-A dar una vuelta y a ver si veo a la señora del carrito. Muero de hambre.

Dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta del compartimiento. En realidad quería ver otros rostros, quería ver quienes faltaban, quienes recordaban aún, quienes reian y alegraban el ambiente, cuando de repente lo vio a él.

Si, el hijo del mortífago caminaba solo y con la cabeza a gacha: no era para nada propio de él esa situación: por qué no estaba con sus idiotas amigos molestando a los de primero?

-Hola, Hermione.- la saludó.

-H…Hola.-respondió

Aquella situación no era nada lógica. ¿Qué le pasaba a Malfoy? Se dio vuelta y lo vio seguir su camino, con su inmaculada túnica negra ondeando, su pelo alborotándose por la suave brisa que entraba por las ventanas abiertas…

Si, se dijo Granger: Malfoy ha cambiado tanto o más de lo que McGonagall dijo.


	2. Primera charla civilizada

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen… son todos obra de la maravillosa, única y excelente J.

**EMPEZAR DE CERO**

**Capítulo 2: Primera charla civilizada**

-Definitivamente extrañaba todo esto. –dijo Hermione.

Estaban subiendo a los carruajes tirados por Thestrals: al parecer la mayoría de los alumnos ya los veía, con tantas personas que habían visto morir unos meses atrás.

-Las comidas, los recibimientos, las selecciones… -recordó Harry

-Espera: aún no sabemos cómo son los recibimientos con McGonagall como directora: Dumbledore dejaba que comiéramos y luego hablaba. Esperemos que nuestra estricta profesora sea igual.

-Ron, tú y tus comentarios relacionados a la comida… -se exasperó Hermione

-Tranquila, Hermione. Ya sabes cómo es mi hermanito.

En ese momento dejaron de discutir porque Neville y Luna se subieron al carruaje con ellos: iban agarrados de la mano y con sonrisas de felicidad extrema. Y es que no hacía mucho tiempo que ambos habían descubierto que lo suyo era más que simple amistad, y Neville le ofreció ser su novia. Por supuesto que Luna ni se lo había pensado, y aceptó dándole un abrazo y un beso gigante.

El trayecto fue bastante común aunque con muchas diferencias también. Los sendos cerdos alados que flaqueaban la entrada al colegio ya no estaban: su destrucción estuvo a mano de los Lestrange. La lápida de Dumbledore se encontraba en los límites del bosque, y la cabaña de Hagrid estaba oscura: seguramente el guardabosque estaba esperando a sus alumnos y amigos en el Gran Salón.

Cuando los seis amigos se bajaron del carruaje, vieron a Malfoy caminando solo, rumbo al Gran Salón: al parecer ninguno de sus amigos había decidido volver, y debían tener en cuenta que varios habían ido a parar a Azkaban por sus atrocidades. "Pobre, Draco" pensó Hermione.

Contra todo pronóstico de Ron, la profesora McGonagall parecía que iba a ser tan buena directora como en algún momento lo fue Albus Dumbledore. Inmediatamente después de la ceremonia de selección apareció la comida, que estuvo ahí hasta que todos y cada uno de los alumnos hubo saciado su apetito.

-Buenas noches a todos. –saludó amablemente la nueva directora. –Soy consciente de que deben estar preguntándose a que se debieron tantos cambios en nuestro maravilloso colegio: y es preciso contarles desde el comienzo…-

La sala adyacente donde la mayoría de ustedes esperó tantos años a para la selección de las casas es ahora un pequeño museo, tributo a quienes perdieron sus vidas en la lucha por nuestro colegio y nuestro mundo.

Los cerdos alados de la entrada no fueron reconstruidos, así como tampoco se pueden reconstruir todos los daños causados en la guerra.

El resto del colegio sigue igual, salvo la disposición, a partir de mañana, de las mesas del Gran Comedor: seguirán habiendo cuatro casas, pero espero que las rivalidades se terminen: a partir de mañana las cuatro mesas de las casas se reemplazarán por pequeñas mesas redondas, con capacidad suficiente para ustedes, y es aquí donde espero que funcione el hecho de integrarse todos ustedes.

El Gran Salón se sumió en un total silencio, interrumpido por unos lejanos aplausos que fueron acallados por las miradas de todos: a Hermione le parecía una fabulosa idea, al igual que a los profesores. Sin embargo, los profesores no estaban para nada de acuerdos.

-Finalmente, agregó la profesora, les pido a todos un fuerte aplauso para el señor Draco Malfoy y la señorita Hermione, quienes son los Premios Anuales-

El gran comedor se llenó de gritos, aplausos y alientos para Hermione. A Draco sólo parecían aplaudirlo los profesores y dos de sus amigos, con quienes al parecer se había encontrado al llegar al colegio.

Como todos sabían, Draco y Hermione debían ir inmediatamente después de eso al despacho de la directora para recibir instrucciones y felicitaciones.

La profesora McGonagall les comunicó que ambos iban a tener acceso a una sala común ubicada en el Cuarto Piso, a la cual acudirían juntos o separados cada vez que una tarea les fuera encomendada, además de cuando ellos quisieran. Al finalizar la explicación, ambos salieron del despacho.

-Adelante- indicó Draco

-Gracias, y felicitaciones. –respondió Hermione

-No lo merezco, realmente. No sé porque se me otorgó.

-Yo creo que si se te dio el lugar de Premio Anual es porque sí lo mereces. Además, esto no tiene que ver con nada que no sean sólo notas: así que despreocúpate: estoy segura que mereces el puesto después de mi.

Malfoy miró a Hermione: estaba bromeando con él? Una tímida sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la chica, y sus ojos miraron directamente los de auqel rubio.

-Sabes, creo que tienes razón. Ah, y me gusta que podamos hablar sin insultarnos –añadió Malfoy.

-Tenemos todo un año por delante, Malfoy. Descansa –la castaña, dándose media vuelta, se alejó de él.

-Hasta mañana, Hermione –susurró Draco.


	3. Había algo extraño en ese ambiente

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J..

**EMPEZAR DE CERO**

**Capítulo3: Había algo extraño en ese ambiente.**

El siguiente día de clases fue tan normal como lo habían sido antes, pero con la diferencia de las cuatro mesas desaparecidas, y reemplazadas por estas pequeñas mesas redondas.

-Y yo que confié en que fuera un sueño –dijo Ron.

-Animate –respondió Luna. –Ahora vamos a poder almorzar y cenar juntos siempre.

Desayunaron mientras los jefes de las casas los buscaban como locos, para lograr repartirse los horarios. Según Ron, era más fácil el método anterior. Pero al ver la mirada recriminatoria de Luna, agregó que siempre era mejor estar con los amigos.

La primera clase del año para los de Séptimo era Pociones y para Ginny y Luna era Encantamientos, así que todos salieron disparados hacia distintas aulas al notar que se les hacía tarde por entretenerse hablando. Neville, al tener esa hora libre, fue a la sala común a descansar un poco.

Al llegar a las mazmorras descubrieron con cierto pesar que nuevamente compartían esa clase con los Slytherin. Pero había algo muy extraño ahí.

De séptimo sólo habían tres alumnos: Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson y Blaise Zabini: los mismos que habían visto en la mesa de las serpientes el día anterior. Y de hecho era más extraño aún ver que no parecían dispuestos a pelear, sino que pretendían pasar totalmente desapercibidos.

La puerta se abrió, dando paso a Slughorn y su enorme barriga, justo en el momento en que Ernie Macmillan se acercaba a los tres amigos para saludarlos solemnemente como siempre.

Al entrar, descubrieron que una vez más habían cambiado los pupitres: al parecer esa sería una práctica común del año.

-Este año sumaremos la clase de Pociones a la costumbre adoptada en el Gran Comedor. –explicó Horace. –Como la mayoría de ustedes viene en grupos de tres personas, se turnarán para sentarse juntos, mientras uno de los del grupo deberá compartir pupitre con alguien de otra casa.

Al ver la cara de perplejidad de sus alumnos, agregó:

-¡Será divertido!

Hermione Granger observó fijamente a toda la clase, hasta que vio un par de penetrantes ojos grises mirándola con insistencia. Captó enseguida ese significado: ellos, como Premios Anuales, debían dar el ejemplo.

Avanzaron entre medio de la multitud y se sentaron en el segundo banco de la fila del medio, para el asombro de la mayoría de ellos: una impura y un extremista de la pureza de la sangre sentados juntos, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Bien hecho. Veinte puntos por cada uno de ustedes. ¡Y a propósito: felicitaciones por sus merecidos nombramientos!

La clase pasó rápidamente, y al final del día parecía que no hubiesen cursado ni aprendido nada. Hermione, sin embargo, ya se dirigía a la biblioteca para adelantar sus pocos deberes.

-Debo estar preparada por si tengo alguna actividad como Premio Anual –le había explicado a Harry y a Ron antes de salir disparada a la Biblioteca.

Había algo extraño. "Debe ser que hace mucho que no estaba acá" se dijo a sí misma Hermione. Pero esa insistencia: miraba para todos lados y nada…

Y es que Hermione todavía no notaba como un par de hermosos ojos grises seguían sus pasos donde fuera que se le permitiera.

Es más corto que el capitulo anterior, pero tengo una buena idea para el próximo… besos!


	4. Cayendo en sus redes

Disclaimer: Los personajes son total y absolutamente propiedad de J.

**EMPEZAR DE CERO**

**Capítulo4: Cayendo en sus redes**

Ya estaban a fines de noviembre, y Draco no podía quitarse a Hermione de la cabeza. ¡Por Merlín, que le había hecho esa sangre su….". No, no… ni siquiera podía insultarla ya…

Pero no iba a permitir que eso siguiera pasando. Sus pensamientos afectivos lo seguían de sol a sol, toda la semana, cada día de su vida. Llevaba días mirándola embobado, con la esperanza de algún día poder definir qué era eso tan extraño que sentía.

Y es que ya ni las horas de los almuerzos eran un descanso: al haber mesas redondas, no les quedaba opción que compartir. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville y Luna se dejaron convencer por Hermione de que Draco no era malo, y que de hecho había cambiado mucho; ahora los 6 amigos compartían su mesa con Draco, Pansy y Blaise.

Era tan dulce: siempre tenía las palabras justas, sus manos cálidas, su vida enteramente dedicada a quienes quería. Y parecía que Draco le agradaba, puesto que si no, no se preocuparía tanto por él.

Habían tenido unas tareas a cargo, que consistían sobre todo en organizar horarios, preparar reuniones o hablar con los profesores. Y las horas volabas cuando la veía.

Ese día volvía a su rutina de los últimos meses. Hermione estudiaba tranquilamente en la Biblioteca mientras él, escondido en la sección de "Cocina", la veía estudiar.

No había podido despegar sus ojos de ella en toda la tarde. Había abierto un libro con la ligera esperanza de que le sirviera como excusa en caso de que fuera descubierto.

No se dio cuenta que Hermione se había levantado de la silla sino hasta que estuvo mirando un libro enfrente de el.

-¿Qué haces? –inquirió la castaña

-Leo un poco. –Respondió Draco.

-¿De cocina?

-emmm… ¿si? –dijo no muy convencido. Nunca lo habían descubierto: eso lo hacían las chicas por él, él no lo hacía por nadie.

-¿Terminaste de leer? –preguntó Hermione. -¿Vamos a dar un paseo?

-¡Claro!

Ambos salieron de la biblioteca sintiéndose extrañamente cómodos. Hablaban con suma facilidad: de hecho era tan fácil como hablar con Harry o Blaise.

Cuando llegaron a los jardines de la escuela, se sentaron cerca del lago y recargaron sus espaldas contra un árbol frondoso cercano.

Estuvieron asi un rato hasta que vieron algo que captó su atención: Ron paseaba por ahí con Pansy…

-¿Nos habremos perdido de algo? –dijo pensativamente el rubio

-Creo que ambos se merecen ser felices… -Y entonces Hermione recordó que alguien, alguna vez, dijo lo mismo respecto a ella y Ron.

-¿Qué sucede? –dijo Draco al ver sus ojos lagrimeando y su mirada perdida.

La miro por un rato, mientras ella recordaba… La quería: y no había nadie que le prohibiera su amor por ella: su madre ya no era prejuiciosa, y su padre había descubierto que eso no lo llevaría a nada: su vida había sido salvada por aquel trío dorado: un puro, un mestizo y una impura.

Ahhhh! Hasta acá: quiero reviews!

Muchas gracias a todos los que me agregaron a favoritos y a alertas, y muchas gracias por los reviews hasta ahora! NOS LEEMOS


	5. Poniendo el plan en marcha

Disclaimer: Personajes, lugares y todo lo que reconozcan es de J.… Sólo la trama y el aburrimiento son míos!

**EMPEZAR DE CERO**

**Capítulo5: Poniendo el plan en marcha**

Ahora que finalmente descubría que la quería, y que cada noche soñaba con ella, no podía dejar de pensar en un plan para conquistarla.

Pero, a su vez, Blaise y Pansy lo habían hecho pensar en una terrible posibilidad: que ella sólo lo quisiera como amigo. No obstante, tenía que arriesgarse a descubrir e intentar entrar en ese hermoso corazón.

Si sus cálculos eran correctos: en 10 minutos, Hermione saldría de su clase de Runas Antiguas, y tendría una hora libre hasta el almuerzo. Luego seguiría estando libre: su plan era acaparar todo su día, al punto de que después de la cena tuviera el valor suficiente para ofrecerle ir con él a Hogsmeade al día siguiente.

Cuando sonó la campana, Hermione recogió con parsimonia todos sus libros, entregó su redacción y salió charlando animadamente con un compañero de clases.

-Hola, Hermione –la saludó Draco

-¡Hola, Draco! ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, ¿y tu? ¿Tienes tiempo para un paseo?

-Seguro, vamos –dijo la castaña. Se despidió de su compañero y ambos bajaron por la escalinata que llevaba a los jardines.

Hablaron de las clases, los trabajos que tenían como Premios Anuales, de Ron y Pansy, que saldrían juntos por primera vez al día siguiente, de las nuevas parejas que habían entre sus amigos (incluyendo a Blaise, quien miraba embobado a Lavender, y aun no se atrevía a pedirle salir).

Al llegar a este tema, Draco no pudo evitarlo por más tiempo y le preguntó:

-¿Quieres ir conmigo mañana a Hogsmeade? Sólo como amigos, por el hecho de que ambos estamos solos y eso…

"Sólo como amigos", pensó Hermione…

-Claro –sonrió…

Luego de la cena, la profesora McGonagall los había mandado a llamar a ambos, así que a las 8 de la noche ambos se encontraban frente a las gárgolas que se encontraban en la puerta del despacho del director.

-Bueno, les tengo un trabajo. Puede llegar a costarles, pero lo harán junto a los prefectos de las casas: este es el primer año después de la guerra. Con Albus siempre quisimos que las celebraciones navideñas se hicieran como cuando estuvo el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Este año les toca organizarla a ustedes: decoración, comidas, bailes, parejas. Me gustaría que se encarguen de eso, y también de las bebidas para el baile –añadió guiñándoles un ojo.

-¿De verdad, profesora? –preguntó una incrédula Hermione

-Sí, señorita Granger… Ustedes son los principales encargados de este baile.

Hasta acá! Gracias a todos los que leen la historia… no le queda mucho para el final! Besos


	6. La salida

Disclaimer: Todo es de J., menos la idea!

Muchas gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews, o me han agregado a alertas o favoritos: ustedes hacen que me den ganas de actualizar y seguir escribiendo!

Perdón que los capis sean cortos, pero lo escribía apurada, y quedó muy peque… tengo otra idea muy buena, y espero que salga más larguito ahora que estoy de vacaciones… sin más: a leer!

**EMPEZAR DE CERO**

**Capítulo6: La salida**

A las 10 de la mañana habían quedado de encontrarse todos en las puertas de roble, para salir desde ahí a Hogsmeade. Blaise finalmente había encontrado el valor de pedirle a Lavender que fuera su pareja, y ahora estaba insoportablemente nervioso.

Draco, al tener suficiente con sus nervios, como para también tener que soportar a Pansy hablando maravillas del pelirrojo y a Blaise riendo como tonto cada vez que pensaba en la Griffindor, decidió salir a dar un pase. Él ya estaba listo, y sólo le quedaba esperar que se hiciera la hora.

No había dado muchos pasos desde la salida de las mazmorras, cuando la vio a Hermione sentada en la escalerita.

-Hola –la saludó Draco. Caminó decididamente hacia ella y la beso suavemente en la mejilla: era algo ya común, pero que los seguía dejando sin aliento

-Hola, Draco. ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien, ¿y tu? Te ves hermosa. –dijo el rubio, sonriéndole.

-Gracias. Tu también estas guapo.

A Hermione le había sucedido lo mismo: Lavender estaba totalmente histérica, así que decidió ir a la habitación de los chicos. No tuvo mejor suerte: encontró a Ron con una crisis de nervios, pálido y despeinado, hablando de Pansy a quien quisiera escucharlo.

Los minutos hasta las 10 se pasaron rápidamente, y fue un alivio para todos despedirse de los demás para hacer sus cosas. Draco y Hermione se pasaron por la Biblioteca del pueblo, para admirar algunas nuevas historias o libros de estudio que habían llegado recientemente.

El rubio y la castaña fueron a almorzar a Las Tres Escobas, y ahí estuvieron hablando mucho rato.

La tarde se les había pasado volando y durante todo el camino de regreso, Draco estuvo pensando cómo despedirse de Hermione.

Decidió acompañarla hasta la entrada de su sala común, con la excusa de asegurarse que llegara bien, y que estuviera dispuesta a acompañarlo en la próxima salida también.

Hermione estaba feliz: ese rubio la había hecho pasar la mejor salida de su vida, era dulce, tenía actitudes tiernas, como la de acompañarla, y también quería que volvieran a salir: la castaña no quería despertar nunca de ese sueño.

-Acá llegamos –dijo Draco.

-Sí –respondió la castaña. –Muchas gracias por todo: lo pase de maravillas.

-También yo –respondió el rubio mirándola a los ojos.

Y así, sin más, no pudo volver a despegar sus ojos de los suyos: acero y madera se fundían como si nada; como si eso era lo correcto, lo normal.

No se dieron cuenta cómo, pero sus bocas se encontraban a menos de dos centímetros y les reclamaban que redujeran esa distancia.

Y eso hicieron: se fundieron en un tierno y casto beso, que comenzó sólo como un suave roce de labios, para transformarse en un pasional forcejeo por ver quién tenía el control.

Pero la falta de aire los hizo separarse un poco, dejado sus manos donde estaban: las del rubio en la cintura de la castaña, y las de la castaña en la espalda del rubio.

-Te quiero, Granger.

-Hasta mañana, Draco –dijo Hermione, besando nuevamente sus labios. –Yo también te quiero.

Hasta aca el capítulo! El próximo es definitivamente el final! MUCHAS GRACIAS X LEER!


	7. El baile

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son todos de J.…**

**EMPEZAR DE CERO**

**Capítulo7: El baile**

Draco y Hermione comenzaron a verse a escondidas, a aprovechar sus ratos robados para hablar, intercambiar besos, promesas… También decidieron conocerse más profundamente, pero hasta ahora, a los ojos de los demás, solo eran buenos amigos.

La noche buena, que era cuando se haría el baile de navidad, se había acercado de forma alarmante: aunque, por supuesto, los detalles estaban totalmente listos gracias a la tranquilidad del Slythering y al orden y planeamiento de la Griffindor.

Había que ir con parejas, y Draco y Hermione serían pareja, aunque nadie sabía realmente los motivos: todos pensaban que era o por el cargo de Premios Anuales, o porque eran los únicos de su grupo de amigos que no tenían parejas.

La cena se sucedió tranquilamente, y luego comenzó el baile. Durante la cena los habían felicitado por la maravillosa decoración, organización, comida: en síntesis, porque todo era perfecto.

Cuando empezó a sonar la música, las mesas se despejaron por arte de magia del centro, dando lugar a una enorme pista de baile. La música era la del momento, y a determinada hora comenzaron a sonar Las Brujas de Macbeth en vivo.

El colegio en pleno estaba descontrolado.

Draco tomó a Hermione de la mano y la condujo a los jardines. La noche estaba despejada, los jardines bien alumbrados y con cojines para que las parejas pudieran sentarse.

-Hermione Granger. Te quiero, y me encanta hacerlo. Me has demostrado que eres lo mejor que puede pasarle a alguien en la vida, y que el idiota de Weasley es aun más idiota de lo que supuse, porque te dejó ir.

-Draco… -quiso comenzar Hermione, con una pequeña sonrisa y sus ojos anegados en lágrimas.

-Shhh –la silenció el rubio. Enmarcó delicadamente su rostro, se acercó a ella, y la beso suavemente.

-¿Me concederías el honor de ser mi novia, Hermione Jane Granger?

A esas alturas, las lágrimas resbalaban tranquilamente en las mejillas de la castaña.

-No llores, mi amor. Sólo di lo que sientes… -la animó Draco, con un fuerte abrazo.

-Sí, mi amor –Respondió la Griffindor. –Quiero ser tu novia, quiero estar siempre asi, entre tus brazos, hacerte sentir especial, al igual que tu me haces sentir especial a mi… Te amo Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Sus labios se unieron nuevamente para cerrar ese compromiso verbal, que para ellos valía más que cualquier otro. Nunca se separarían, porque estaban juntos a pesar de insultos, peleas, golpes, maldiciones, torturas, todo…

**MILES DE GRACIAS… mi primer historia de varios capítulos… Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews, los que la agregaron a favoritos y alertas, A TODOS!**

**Perdon por los capítulos cortos, pero como ya dije, fue una idea del momento, y la empecé y terminé en época de clases… Pensaba alargar los últimos capítulos, pero se iba a notar una gran diferencia…**

**Muchas gracias por su apoyo, los reviews, y todo… espero volver a escribir pronto una historia…**

**Premio Anual**


End file.
